


Light Sympathy Symptoms

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Minor Angst, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Anonymous on Tumblr prompted: "Preg Alphys with morning sickness, Undyne comforts?"





	1. Chapter 1

Undyne felt the bed jostle a second, followed by hearing a weary “ _oh god_ ” and footsteps that ran over to the bathroom door and slammed shut, just a few seconds later there was retching to come from inside. The sound made Undyne’s back shiver, groaning indignantly as she sat up and threw off the covers.

 

Couldn’t pregnancy just... Not have these terrible side effects to it? Honestly, to see Alphys already so lethargic and struggle with holding down any food whatsoever was just maddening. Cause she knew that she would not be able to, in any way, help stop it all from happening.

 

The best she could provide now was a bit of comfort.

 

Undyne knocked on the door with her knuckles, then rubbed her eye, “Mm-babe? Need any help?” her hand run up through her messy hair as she gripped at the roots.

 

It took a moment of a beat from Alphys, “N-no- _hoh_!” more coughing, or vile splashes in the toilet, “ _...nnooo..._ ”

 

Just the sound alone was making Undyne’s stomach turn, oh great, was she now getting sympathy symptoms? “How about just some water? Or like tea?”

 

There was a pause, Undyne wondering if Alphys heard her, only to met with more horking from the other side and Undyne having to step away, “OK! OK! Finish your business in there and I’ll just... Get some crackers for ya or something.”

 

Undyne didn’t mean to come off so inconsiderate, but she did need to step away a moment herself as she could feel a burning come at the back of her throat, taking deep breaths to settle and calm herself down. Stopping by the kitchen to pick up a bottle of water, she cracked it open to drink for herself and help get down that creeping stomach ailment of her own. Just a few gulps seemed to soothe her fully. She grabbed another bottle for Alphys, as well as a pack of crackers from their breadbox which held a variety of things aside from actual bread.

 

Returning back to the bedroom, Alphys had flopped back down on her side of it, curled up and hiccuping softly, only worrying Undyne yet again.

 

“Al? Ally, what’s the matter?” Undyne set the bottles and crackers on the nightstand as she sat by Alphys and stroked her head.

 

“I-I-I’m...” Alphys spoke in a raspy voice, “I-I don’t l-like to... M’b-be sick... J-just as m-mm..much as you...do...”

 

Undyne frowned, properly should have no sounded so annoyed back there when Alphys’s stomach was flipped and puking out her guts. “Al, I’m sorry.” Undyne lied down behind Alphys, wrapping her arms around her waist, hands resting over her belly, “I know babe, I know it’s hard. I’m sorry.” she gave a few kisses to her shoulder, feeling her shudder beneath with a sigh, “And hey, this can’t last forever, right? They say it’s just the first few weeks, but I bet it won’t get any worse than this. Once you get over that hump, you’ll be feeling better than ever!”

 

Alphys took her hands away from her face, sniffling as her arms then rested over Undyne’s, “I-I.... Really do h-hope.”

 

Undyne’s hand rubbed Alphys’s stomach gently, she was no where near being visibly pregnant, but she did have a natural chubbiness to her that Undyne more than enjoyed getting to pinch and squeeze, if only to get a reaction out of her and call her “cute”. Though this soothing rub seemed to be rather appreciated after the trouble it had caused just minutes ago.

 

“You’re the best, Al.” Undyne kissed Alphys’s cheek, it was rather nice now to have Alphys be so comfortable with their relationship that she didn’t writhe and blush and melt at each little peck of affection...

 

... She only did it a little bit, as she curled up more and nuzzled into the pillow. _GodDAMNIT WAS SHE CUTE_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean like, I dunno man, I wanna give more Alphyne some love and I'm also just a sucker for pregnancy shit, so I guess here's more??

Walking into the living room, Undyne was stopped dead in her tracks when she looked over to the couch and met eyes with what had to be the dorkiest thing she was catching her wife do as of yet. Alphys merely met her gaze a second after hearing her feet stop walking across the floor, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

 

There she was, on the couch in just her underwear, a cup of noodles resting perfectly on top her swollen belly like a little personal table.

 

"... Don't." Alphys said, just after slurping up the noodle that dangled in her mouth.

 

It was too late, as Undyne was frantically checking her pockets for her phone, unfortunately for her she turned up empty. This was leaving Alphys enough time to set the cup of noodles down on the coffee table and grab for the nearest blanket as to cover herself.

 

"NO! Go BACK to what you were doing!" Undyne started to march around looking for her phone, Alphys's phone, hell just anything with a camera at this point.

 

"U-undyne, if you DARE take even one s-sing-gle picture of me, I-I'll--"

 

"FOUND IT!"

 

"-- _Sue you!_ "

 

Undyne was already turning the phone on and swiping the screen to bring up the camera, "Wha-I'm your WIFE, you can't sue me!"

 

"Oh yeah? Well... I will!"

 

"C'mon Al, _pleeeeease!_ " Undyne pleaded, "Babe, we're got barely _any_ good pics of you while you've been pregnant!"

 

"And w-what makes you think a picture of me, in-in my underwear and eating noodles is any _"good"_??"

 

Undyne knelt down by the couch, eyes wide and lip pouted-though it was a little crooked given her impressive chompers-doing her best to pull off a sad puppy dog look to use, "Ally, you're _always_ good."

 

Alphys stared at that rather cute attempt to make an even cuter face, though after a couple moments of contemplation, the rest of the blanket went on to cover her whole face and be a cocoon by this point.

 

"Alphys!"

 

"N-not here!"

 

There was mere silence between them, as Alphys refused to come out of her blanket shell and so much as let Undyne the satisfaction of snapping any picture of her during this time. Undyne was resilient, but Alphys proved to be pretty persevering and could hold out for pretty long too.

 

"... Al, your noodles are gonna get cold." Undyne warned.

 

Alphys made a noise, much like a struggled little grunt, she knew that right now she was sacrificing her precious " _after lunch, before dinner_ " meal. Undyne's patience lasted much longer than a cup of noodles did at staying warm. In response then, she merely poked her head out to see over the blanket-

 

_Ch-chick!_

 

" _UNDYNE!_ "

 

Alphys reached out for the phone, Undyne holding it out just enough from her reach, which was not far as Alphys also struggled to move much more than she could with her rounded belly in the way.  
  
  


"Babe, you're so adorable!"

 

"Am NOT!"

 

"Hm, hang on," Undyne started typing into her phone, "Let's search, 'Is my wife the cutest?' and see what pops up."

 

"Undyne--"

 

"Oh! Instantly, the results are that all reports say: she is the most precious, magnificent, _beautiful_ monster to ever live! Proven by scientific evidence." Undyne gave a smarmy grin.

 

In response to that, Alphys went right back to hiding, though this time, a lot less likely to want to come out, " _... Lies..._ "

 

"Nope, it's all true, babe." Undyne tried to gloat triumphantly, but with the way that Alphys was no longer squirming or whining, it did start to grow some concern, "... Al?" She began to slowly pull a little at the blanket, seeing if it would give or if Alphys had a grip on it to stay in place. The blanket came down with a few more tugs, revealing the rather reddened nose and cheeks with watery eyes from the little lizard, "Alphys, what's the matter?"

 

Undyne was not that daft, she knew what was probably up, but rather have Alphys say it first: " _... I... I'm n-none of those things you s-said..._ "

 

This got the fishy wife to sit right beside her now, slipping the phone into her pocket, "Al, babe, where's this coming from?"

 

Alphys refused to look up at Undyne, even when her hand come to her chin to try and tilt it up, Alphys just turned her head further away.

 

"... Is it cause your pregnant?"

 

Alphy's mouth stretched into a thin line, brow knit up and eyes squeezing shut to hold back on tears. Undyne began to feel such a painful tugging at her own heart seeing the one she loved in this kind of inner turmoil.

 

"A...Al, come on now. You know better, you haven't gotten ugly since you've gotten pregnant!" Undyne put her arm around Alphys, "You're just as drop dead gorgeous as you've always been."

 

It was now that Alphys slowly started to pan back up to Undyne, eyes bleary as tears rolled down her cheeks, this invoked some pretty strong feelings in Undyne too.

 

"Alphys... S-seriously, you don't-you're just- _you're great_ , okay? Never been better." she gently brought her hand to the back of Alphy's head, holding her in place while she leaned in to give kisses to her forehead, "You're strong," another kiss, "You're incredible," gave a sniffle and stroked her cheek, "And I love you so much, like you wouldn't believe."

 

This got Alphys to break out more sobs and hug Undyne back with all her strength, simply leaning in and allowing herself to be held in Undyne's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sorry I got so emotional." Alphys said, her head leaned against Undyne's as the two of them had now gotten passed the episode of sobbing and crying together, now simply relaxing together on the couch with the TV on turned down low.

 

"Ehh, I can let it pass, you're kinda carryin' and nurturing my baby and all." Undyne said, she was surprised at just how emotional she got as well, seeing Alphys so torn up just invoked a strong sense of empathy out of herself. Though now, to punctuate on the "baby" comment, she placed a hand onto Alphys's tummy, fingers splayed and giving it a small rub.

 

Alphys gave a small hum, eyes dry and tired from all the tears shed, ".... Mood swings are overrated."

 

Undyne shrugged, "I don't think anyone's ever a real big fan of them."

 

The silence between the two of them was pleasant and comfortable, Alphys looked down to the cup of noodles longingly, by now they were surely passed being even lukewarm and would be just plain cold. It was an unfortunate sacrificed to be made, but it did and at least for the price that the two of them got to deal with some hidden body image issues. Or maybe just Alphys did.

 

"I'm sorry for pressuring you about taking a picture of you." Undyne apologized, looking a little guilty to Alphys, "Not like I was trying to embarrass you, I just... This whole thing, pregnancy and becoming parents and all that, it's so cool and rad... I really have been meaning to take more pictures, cause I mean, someday I wanna tell this lil punk about how they came to be! And also, when they get all snippy with us or back sass you, I can go, _'Hey, you forget who was the one that carried you around for 9 months and gave you LIFE??'_ Like, I don't think so!"

 

That sure got a giggle out of Alphys, her hand came to rest over the taut tummy, "It's okay... I-I mean, I don't mind pictures! Not... Hm... Here." she then reached in between the cushions, having stuffed her phone somewhere between there for safe keeping, "We can just... Instead of photos of j- _just me_ , how about photos of us together?"

 

"Hey yeah! I'm totally down for that!" Undyne seemed to perk up significantly.

 

With that, Alphys held out the phone in front of them, angling the camera above them enough for Alphy's belly to make it into the shot (a little cut off at the bottom though) and Undyne posed by having a happy, agape mouth while a hand was rested to her tummy. It was goofy, but hey, they could be goofy together at least.


End file.
